Destination of Smash
by yellowkirby
Summary: Soon after Pichu predicts a bus crash corectly, the Smashers start dying in mysterious ways. Will Pichu be able to save everyone else before they're all dead? Inspired by the movie Final Destination.
1. Prediction

Alright, I've written several failed humor stories, so I thought I'd try my luck at another genre. Just in case you didn't notice, the plot is inspired by the movie Final Destination.

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story are owned by Nintendo, Konami, or Sega.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of the Smashers had just gone through a meeting in which Olimar and his Pikmin were added to the group of fighters, and they were all just heading back to the Smash Mansion in their bus that Master Hand got for them. Of course, Olimar chose to sit with Pichu, thinking that the Pikmin would be most likely to be friendly with him. Of course, after a short conversation, Pichu looked out the window at the passing signs.

Railroad Crossing...

Slow: Children at Play...

Watch For Crossing Deer...

Then the car came. It crashed right into the front of the bus, somehow impaling Dr. Mario, the driver, onto one of the levers in the bus, and taking Yoshi's head with it. The bus going out of control, Peach fell out and got run over, and Ness was getting caught in another wheel, taking all of his skin. Afterwords, the bus crashed into a wall by the side of the street, killing DK and Mr. Game & Watch on impact. All of the windows shattered, slicing up Mario and Luigi. Other cars started crashing into the bus, taking parts of the bus and of Meta Knight, Pit, and Snake. Debris flew everywhere, crushing Kirby, Popo, Nana, and Bowser. Gasoline spilled everywhere, drenching most of the Smashers. Afterwords, another crashed car caused a fire, and the smoke caused Marth and Pikachu both to cough up an enormous amount of blood. One by one, each of the Smashers became victims to the fire. First Roy... Then Ganondorf... Jigglypuff... Pokemon Trainer... Dedede... Zelda... Young Link... Link... Diddy Kong... Fox... Samus... Mewtwo... Sonic... Falco... Caption Falcon... Ike... Olimar... Pichu closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come.

It never came.

Pichu opened his eyes again. He was back on the bus, and everyone seemed to be okay.He glanced out the window.

Railroad Crossing...

Slow: Children at Play...

Watch For Crossing Deer...

Pichu's eyes widened.

"STOP THE BUS!" Pichu's cry was loud, but clear. "IT'S GONNA CRASH!"

Everyone started to look at Pichu like he had two heads. However, Dr. Mario did stop the bus.

A car came by and knocked the bumper off the bus.

The rest of the ride was relatively uneventful, although Pichu did keep on getting strange looks the whole time. After they got back, he headed to the rec room with Pikachu, Jigglypuff and Ness.

"Okay," said Ness as soon as they were out of earshot of everyone else. "How the heck did you manage to do that?"

"Yeah," said Pikachu. "Spill the beans."

"I- I- I had a type of vision," confessed Pichu. "In it the bus crashed and everybody died."

"Strange," mused Ness. "I'm psychic and I've never had anything like that happen to me."

"Maybe it's like one of those movies," proclaimed Jigglypuff. "You know, when the character can foresee death."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jigglypuff."

"Whatever, I'm off to find Kirby." said Jigglypuff, moving over to the next room.

Pichu could never understand what was going on between Jigglypuff and Kirby. Both of them were considered kids, and had the nature of one, but both Pokemon and Kirby's species mature relatively quickly, and at the same rate, so it was legal for them to get married, which they did a few months ago, although they still acted as just friends. However, everyone could tell that there was some serious romance going between the two of them.

"Seriously, Pichu, are you feeling okay?" asked Pikachu. "You might be sick."

"I feel fine," replied Pichu. "Just..."

"Just what?"

"I'm not sure what's going to happen, but I have a bad feeling about it..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, after a few serious conversations with the adults, Pichu was in his room, doing some stuff on the Internet, researching things like what had just happened. Apparently a kid foresaw that a plane would explode a few years ago, but it said nothing about what happened to the survivors. To calm his nerves, Pichu put his IPod on Shuffle. He smiled as the song "One More Minute" played. As he hummed along to the slow beat, something strange started happening about halfway through.

"I'd rather slam my fingers in a door, again and again and again and again and again! Oh can't you see what I'm trying to say darling, I'd, rather have my blood sucked out by leeches...

Blood sucked out by leeches...

Blood sucked out by leeches..."

Pichu frowned as the same phrase repeated several times. After a few minutes of trying to do something, he decided to take the IPod to Dr. Mario, who was not only famous for his being a doctor, but was also a good electrician.

"Hey Pichu!" exclaimed Kirby as he passed Pichu. "Whatcha doing?"

"Taking this IPod to Dr. Mario," said Pichu. "It's just repeating itself."

"Hey, that's where I'm going!" remarked Kirby. "My DS is getting repaired."

After the short walk, they both made it to Dr. Mario's lab.

"Kirby," said Dr. Mario. "Here's your DS. Luckily I managed to save all of your personal data"

"Thanks, doc!" exclaimed Kirby.

"And what seems to be the problem Pichu?"

"Well," explained Pichu. "My IPod is repeating the same phrase several times. I was wondering if you could fix it"

"Alright," said Dr. Mario, taking the IPod and listening to it. "Sounds fine to me Pichu."

"What?" Pichu took back the IPod and listened to it. Just as Dr. Mario said, it was working fine, and had stopped repeating the same phrase.

"Now, I don't see how it wasn't working in the first place," said Dr. Mario. "So could you please..."

Just then a jar exploded, all of the glass sticking into Dr. Mario. Just then Pichu saw what it was full of.

Leeches.

All of them seemed to be drawn to Dr. Mario, and proceeded to feast on his blood. As Dr. Mario screamed for help, Kirby and Pichu tried to pull off the leeches, but to no avail. All of them seemed to be stuck to the doctor.

As all of the other Smashers walked into the room, Dr. Mario died. All of them looked at Pichu suspiciously.

Pichu could of sworn he heard a voice.

"Only one is gone now, but soon... soon you will all suffer!"


	2. Listing

Alright, this chapter is pretty violent. Not for the faint of heart. Thanks for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: All of the characters referenced in this story are owned by Nintendo, Konami, or Sega.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After another hour, it was determined that there wasn't even a single drop of blood left in the doctor's veins. It had all been feasted upon by the leeches. Pichu ended up being the first to put a flower by the grave.

Dr. Mario Mario, 1965-2008

Pichu couldn't bear to look at the rest of it. A few minutes later, he was in the rec room, reading a book, while Kirby was watching a cartoon on the computer. Happy Tree Friends or something stupid like that. He couldn't understand how Kirby could enjoy such a violent cartoon. When Pichu first knew of it a few months ago, he glanced up when he heard a scream and saw an animal, probably a rabbit, chopped in half by a window. Pichu considered himself lucky that there wasn't any blood.

Of course, when he heard a scream, Pichu instinctively glanced up at the computer. He then did a double take. It was the same scene, someone chopped in half by a window, but this time there was blood. A lot of it. He tried to continue reading his book, but couldn't keep his mind off of the frightening sight. No blood before, blood now, what could it mean? It was just as frightening as the IPod problem...

"Hello, Earth to Pichu!" said Kirby. "What are you thinking about that's putting you in such a trance?"

"Oh... nothing." replied Pichu.

Just then, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Yoshi walked in, probably to play some Wii.

"Gosh, how can you breathe in here? It's so stuffy!" remarked Jigglypuff "Yoshi, could you please open the window?"

As Yoshi nodded and opened the window, nobody really paid any attention.

Then there was a scream.

Everybody looked as Yoshi's lower body dropped to the floor, the window smeared with blood. Opening the window, Pichu could see that Yoshi's upper body had landed in the garden below. Everybody in the room stared at Pichu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoshi Dino, 1993-2008

Pichu was distraught as he looked on at the grave. Then it came back to him.

_Dr. Mario was impaled on the lever... Yoshi's head was knocked off by the car..._

Pichu quickly comprised a list.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Mario Yoshi Peach Ness DK Mr. Game & Watch Mario Luigi Meta Knight Pit Snake Kirby Popo Nana Bowser Marth Pikachu Roy Ganon Jigglypuff Pokemon Trainer Dedede Zelda Young Link Link Diddy Fox Samus Mewtwo Sonic Falco Caption Falcon Ike Olimar Pichu

Pichu then scratched out the two that were already dead then looked over the list again.

Peach Ness DK Mr. Game & Watch Mario Luigi Meta Knight Pit Snake Kirby Popo Nana Bowser Marth Pikachu Roy Ganon Jigglypuff Pokemon Trainer Dedede Zelda Young Link Link Diddy Fox Samus Mewtwo Sonic Falco Caption Falcon Ike Olimar Pichu

"PICHU! DINNER'S READY!"

Pichu smiled. This was the perfect time to announce his findings.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one could bear to look at the two empty chairs as they discussed things and waited for the meal to be ready. There was a knee-wall in between the kitchen and dining room, and everybody could see that Peach was using a meat grinder to make sausages. Even though all of the words were jumbled, Pichu knew that everyone was talking about the day's events.

"PichudeathbusplannedwhenisdinnergoingtobereadyYoshideadMario..." and so on. It seemed that they would of kept on talking for hours if Pichu hadn't spoken right then.

"QUIET!" Everyone stiffened as Pichu screamed. Nobody knew he could be that loud. "Well, as we all know, both Dr. Mario and Yoshi died today. But I think I may of found out why."

Everyone stared at Pichu for a few minutes, until Link got the courage to speak up.

"You _were_ present at both accidents, Pichu. Does this mean that you did it?"

"No way," commented Kirby. "I was also present at both accidents, and I was also with Pichu a few minutes before each one. I'm sure he didn't do anything."

"He has a point," said Popo. "Do you really think that Pichu would do such a thing?"

"He is considered the weakest of us," said Mario. "And he would want to get rid of competition..."

"All of us _do_ have accsess to weapons, after all." said Peach.

"Well... No. It wasn't me." proclaimed Pichu. "As I explained to some of the others-"

"We know." said Luigi. "You had a vision." Appearently word of it had gotten around rather quickly. Pichu glared at Ness before moving on.

"Anyway, there seemed to be signs before the two deaths today. Also, in the vision, first Dr. Mario died, then Yoshi. After these, I've complied this list." Pichu quickly passed the list around.

"Whoa," said Kirby as he passed it on. All of the others made similar remarks as the list was passed.

"Shocking."

"Interesting."

"Who woulda known?"

Of course, not everyone agreed.

"Yeah, right Pichu," said Peach. "I wouldn't be suprised if you killed Dr. Mario and Yoshi and made this story to cover it up."

Just then, Meta Knight, who had been silent this whole time, stood up.

"The young one speaks the truth," he said in the mysterious way he always does. "He does not lie."

"Yes," mused Mewtwo. "He is not lying."

"I'm going with Pichu on this one," agreed Ness. "There's no way he could of done either of those."

Olimar muttered something in an alien language not even the psychics could comprehend, but it was obvious he disagreed with them.

"Well, seriously, how do you think Pichu could do that type of stuff? He's only seven!"

"Really? I doubt that," remarked Peach.

Suddenly Pichu realised that the sausages coming out of the machine were not the usual pinkish color, but red.

Blood red.

"OH MY GOD! PEACH! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Pichu screamed.

Peach didn't listen. As she walked over with more meat, she tripped and fell, her head getting caught in the machine. As she struggled to get it off and some of the others rushed over to help her, the machine seemed to act automatically. Peach screamed as the blades inside inched toward her head. Soon, blood seeped through the machine, and her body dropped to the floor.

Still looking scared, Pichu stuttered.

"Do-do you believe me now?"


	3. More Death

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I've been very busy. I'll update soon, I promise.

Disclaimer: All characters mentioned in this story belong to Nintendo, Konami, or Sega.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Most people then decided to believe Pichu then.

"Alright, who's next on the list?" asked Ness.

"Well actually," said Pichu, checking the list. "It's- it's- it's you, Ness."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Princess Peach Toadstool, 1981-2008

Pichu, Kirby, and Jigglypuff had all volunteered to watch for what could possibly cause Ness to die.

"What _are_ you working on, Ness?" asked Pichu.

"I'm bored, so I thought I'd do something simple," said Ness. "A hangman program. Type in a word and I'll try to guess it."

Thinking he was being clever, Pichu quickly typed in TIME KEEPER. However, Ness chose wrong letter after wrong letter until the man was finally hung. Then the answer was displayed: GRIM REAPER.

"What the? That's not what I typed!" said Pichu.

"Something must be wrong. Let me see..." said Ness, bending over the circuit. Unnoticed to everyone, a wire just coming down until it was just at Ness' neck level.

"Here we go. A wire's loose." said Ness.

"HOLY COW! NESS! DON'T DO..." shouted Kirby, noticing the wire. But it was too late. Ness had already snapped the wire back in place, and had made the wire tighten around his neck The wire zoomed back up to the ceiling where it was, and smashed Ness' head into it. As blood and small bone fragments rained down, Ness' body stopped struggling. As Jigglypuff unplugged the wire, Ness came crashing down, and it was obvious that he was dead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ness Otawaka, 1995-2008

Pichu stared out at the grave from his window. He quickly dug out the list and was going to see who was next when the paper blew out the window.

"Huh? Darn it!" said Pichu, watching the paper flutter in the wind. He just went down to watch TV, stressed over who was next to die.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DK was in the kitchen, looking for a banana. He noticed that there weren't any, so he grabbed an orange instead. He watched Mr. Game & Watch come into the room. He reached for a orange peeler. But there wasn't one in the drawer! Then he saw the answer to his problems. The knifes! He reached for one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pichu channel surfed before deciding to watch a knife thrower. As he threw the knife, even though it seemed to be painstakingly accurate, however, it hit his assistant in the stomach.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DK reached for the knife.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pichu gasped in horror as the assistant coughed up blood and fell over. Then, all of a sudden, the assistant was back up, and the knife thrown had missed by about an inch. Pichu ran into the kitchen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DK pulled out the large knife and didn't notice as the entire knife rack fell over. DK felt something sharp in his back. As he looked back, he saw a barrage of knifes coming down on him. He screamed as both he and Mr. Game & Watch died. Pichu ran in to see two dead bodies pinned to the floor by knifes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donkey Kong, 1984-2008

Mr. Game & Watch????-2008

Pichu peered up at the graves. Then he noticed the list snagged on a branch. As he pulled it off, he couldn't believe the two names that had been stabbed.

DK Mr. Game & Watch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario Luigi Meta Knight Pit Snake Kirby Popo Nana Bowser Marth Pikachu Roy Ganon Jigglypuff Pokemon Trainer Dedede Zelda Young Link Link Diddy Fox Samus Mewtwo Sonic Falco Caption Falcon Ike Olimar Pichu

That was what the list said now. Mario was going to die next, that was certain. Pichu began to head out of his room, but noticed that a book had fallen on the floor. Pichu picked it up.

"The Pit and the Pendulum." he muttered. He ran out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MARIO! LUIGI!" screamed Pichu, running up to them. "YOU WONT BELIEVE IT!!!! YOU'RE NEXT!!!"

"Yeah right, Pichu," scoffed Luigi. "We all know that you committed the murders."

"But-I didn't!"

"That was a very clever excuse, the death list," said Mario. "But you were present at every death. You are considered the weakest of us, and could want revenge."

Pichu stayed silent, know that there was no use in arguing.

"That death list is just the order in which _you_ plan to murder us! You are making all of this up!"

"We're on to you, Pichu. Don't expect us to fall for the trick you planned." said Luigi coldy.

Pichu just stared at the two plumbers as they walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's on your mind, Pichu?"

"Yeah, tell us what's going on."

Pichu sighed as he turned over to look at the Ice Climbers.

"Mario and Luigi don't believe me. They think that I committed the killings."

"No way!"

"We believe you, Pichu."

"I know you do, just-" Pichu sighed. "This is just creepy. Why the heck would anyone want to commit all these murders?"

"Maybe it's revenge for something."

"Yeah, it's revenge!"

"But wouldn't the murderer kill only the person he was getting revenge on?"

"Yeah, that's right..."

Pichu then spotted the Mario Brothers again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey- hey- WAIT UP!" hollered Pichu, chasing after the Italians.

"You still expect us to believe you," cried Mario. "But we know it was you. You killed Yoshi! And Peach! And DK! And Ness! And Dr. Mario! And G&W! And you are planning to kill the rest of us!"

"But- WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?" cried Pichu. "I knew that the bus would come, and now this! You think that I would be able to come up with such a plan?"

"You also sent that car to go ater us!" snarled Luigi. "But you stopped the bus because it would also do harm to yourself!"

Both brothers stomped off down the stairs. Then Pichu saw it.

A board was coming loose.

Pichu quickly reacted and tackled Mario, sending both of them falling down. Pichu looked up and saw Luigi. Then, the board hit Luigi's head. He screamed in pain for the second it took for him to be decapitated. Pichu noticed that if he hadn't reacted, Mario would of been hit too.

Mario and Pichu looked at each other as Luigi's headless body fell over.


End file.
